Return Of The Prince
by amaijin
Summary: Honest tried to have the crown prince killed so he could have an easily manipulated puppet on the throne. But he didn't make sure the task was carried out properly and now he will pay for all that he has done. The crown prince will blaze a path filled with blood, punishing evil with the light of the heavens!
1. Chapter 1

**Please read the AN at the end!**

"Hold on." Leone said as she pulled Akame by her coat, stopping her from cutting down her opponent.

"What are you doing?" Akame questioned, looking blankly at her teammate.

"We still have time. And you know he won't be happy if you kill someone like that kid who doesn't know what is going on. Besides, I owe him a favor. I figured I should repay it. Hey there Tatsumi, fancy running into you." Leone answered, directing the last part at Akame's opponent.

"You're that top heavy woman who swindled my money earlier!" Tatsumi shouted.

"I'm the beautiful lady you met earlier!" Leone said, completely ignoring the part of her having swindled him of his money earlier in the day.

"You said something about killing someone innocent. But will you still be saying the same thing after seeing this?" Leone asked, letting go of Akame and dragging Tatsumi towards the safehouse.

"Take a good look. This is the imperial capital's darkness." Leone said after kicking down the doors, putting Tatsumi down so he could take a good look.

"Wh...What the hell is this?" Tatsumi questioned as he took in the mass of dead bodies, all in gruesome states.

"They lure people from the countryside with sweet words, torturing and playing with them until they die. That is what this household really is." Leone answered.

"Sayo...Hey, Sayo? Is that you Sayo?" Tatsumi called out when he saw his friend hanging from the ceiling by her wrists, her boy covered in wounds and dried blood.

"Ta...tsumi...you...finally...came...I...knew...you...would...come..." Sayo muttered weakly before coughing up a glob of blood.

"Hang on Sayo!" Tatsumi said, freeing her from her restraints and laying carefully on the ground. She smiled weakly at him before she passed out.

"Her injuries are quite grievous. She won't survive for long without help. And don't think you can get away with this." Leone said, catching Aria when she tried to run away.

"This household did this to her?" Tatsumi questioned lowly.

"That's right. Since the guards kept quiet, they were just as guilty." Leone answered.

"That's a lie! I didn't even know this place existed. Will you believe the one who saved you or these people?" Aria pleaded.

"Tatsumi...It's you right, Tatsumi" a voice called out from one of the cages.

"Ieyasu?" Tatsumi said ins hock as he saw his other friend trapped in a cage, his body covered in scabs.

"That girl invited me and Sayo to her home. After we ate, we lost consciousness and when we came to, we were here. That girl was the one who tortured Sayo!" Ieyasu said before crumpling to his knees against the bars of the cage.

"What's so wrong with that? You're all worthless hicks from the country! The same as cattle! I'm free to do with you as I like! And that woman had such smooth hair even though she was just cattle while I must deal with such unruly hair! She should be grateful that I paid such attention to her!" Aria declared.

"A family of sadists, disguised as good Samaritans. Sorry for getting in your way." Leone muttered in disgust.

"Eliminate." Akame said, drawing her sword.

"Wait." Tatsumi said.

"Don't tell me you still want to defend her after seeing and hearing all of that." Leone questioned.

"No. I'll kill her myself!" Tatsumi declared before mercilessly killing Aria with his sword.

'I know that he despised her now, but he killed without hesitation.' Leone thought to herself.

"That's Tatsumi for you...That felt great." Ieyasu said before vomiting blood from his mouth.

"Ieyasu!" Tatsumi shouted, freeing him from the cage and helping him lie on the ground.

"He is in the final stages of Lubora. The mother of the house enjoyed drugging her victims and she wrote about it in detail in her diary. He cannot be saved." Akame informed.

"Tatsumi...Sayo held on knowing that you would come to save us. It may be the end for me...but please save her...and save the village." Ieyasu pleaded before his head fell limply to the side after he breathed his last.

"It seems he kept himself alive by willpower alone." Akame noted as Tatsumi shed tears for his fallen friend.

"Please, you have to help me save Sayo. I may have failed Ieyasu but there's still a chance for her!" Tatsumi pleaded.

"I could help her, but I would have to take you with me. And that means that you would have to become a part of our team." Leone stated.

"I'll do it! I'll do anything if you help me save Sayo!" Tatsumi pleaded.

"Alright then that settles it! Akame, take him along please." Leone said, cradling Sayo in her arms.

"I am not responsible for any of this." Akame stated, picking Tatsumi up like a sack of potatoes and slinging him over her shoulder.

"You're late! What were you both doing?" Mine questioned when Leone and Akame met the others on the rooftop.

"This is our new friend. Welcome to Night Raid Tatsumi! Bulat, I'll leave him to you!" Leone said.

"Mission complete. Time to return." Akame declared, tossing Tatsumi to Bulat before the whole group left under the cover of the dark night.

* * *

"Will she be okay Doctor?" Tatsumi asked while seated down in the medical chair, his blood being drawn out into a bag.

"Your friend suffered serious injuries. It will take her a long time to recover but I am quite certain that she will, especially with the blood that you are giving to her." The doctor informed him.

"That's a relief. I'm glad that I'm able to help her recover. Do you have any idea when she will wake up?" Tatsumi asked as the doctor pulled out the needle and bandaged his wound.

"I cannot say for certain. She will awaken once she has sufficiently recovered." The doctor informed him.

"I see. Thank you very much for saving her doctor!" Tatsumi said, bowing his head in thanks.

"It is part of my job. I suggest you rest now. You gave up quite a bit of blood and I am certain that there are many things that will be running through your head now." The doctor stated.

Tatsumi left the room, walking past the room that Sayo was in . He gave a silent prayer that she would wake up soon before finding Leone who had been waiting for him outside the medical area.

"This will be your room. You should get some rest. It's been a long night for you. We can talk more about any questions you have once you've woken up." Leone said, showing Tatsumi to a sparse room and closing the door behind him after he entered.

"What have I gotten myself into...I agreed to become a part of night raid..." Tatsumi said to himself as he lay on the bed after changing.

"It's worth it...I managed to save Sayo..." Tatsumi muttered before he quickly fell asleep from the previous events and the strain of giving blood to save his friend.

* * *

"Hello there. I hope you can work with the rest of us." Sheele said after Leone introduced Tatsumi to her while she was giving him a tour around the base.

"Sheele, give him some words of encouragement will you?" Leone asked, patting Tatsumi on the back.

"You should train hard, so you don't die. Also, if you try to run away or leave, then we would have to kill you." Sheele said before she returned to reading her book, one hundred ways to cure air headedness.

'I've really joined up with an assembly of wierdos...' Tatsumi thought to himself.

"Leone, why are you bringing him around?" Mine questioned, making her presence known.

"Because he is one of us now." Leone answered.

"I don't approve of him. He doesn't seem to be the type to be able to fight with us professionals at all. Based on his face." Mine declared.

"What did you say, you..." Tastumi growled out.

"Don't take it to heart. Mine is this way to everyone." Leone explained.

Mine gave him a smirk before Leone pulled Tatsumi along to continue the tour. She explained the different parts of the base and their functions. They eventually came to a large empty space where the sound of a man grunting from exertion could be heard.

"The training grounds here are good for stress relief. The one over there who reeks of sweat is Bulat." Leone said, pointing to Bulat who was working out with a staff.

'Amazing. What great form.' Tatsumi thought to himself as he observed Bulat's movements.

"Oh, you're that kid that we brought along!" Bulat said after he ended his routine and noticed the two of them.

"How do you know who I am?" Tatsumi asked, having not seen him before.

"Oh, this is the first time you're seeing me this way. I'm the guy who was covered in armor and carried you all the way here. I'm Bulat. It's nice to meet you." Bulat answered, extending his hand for a shake.

"L...Likewise." Tatsumi responded, shaking Bulat's hand.

"By the way, he's gay." Leone informed, causing Tatsumi to stop shaking Bulat's hand and freeze up.

"Hey now, he'll get the wrong idea." Bulat said.

'He isn't denying it' Tatsumi thought as he was still frozen in shock.

Leone pulled him along and they continued their tour. He was brought to the area's surrounding the base, where he was able to get a good look at the base and how it was hidden in the side of a mountain. He was impressed that they had managed to stay undiscovered. Leone led him to one of the bathing pools where they heard someone's voice. Leone motioned for him to keep quiet before she snuck up on the person and pounced on him.

"If you won't be fazed by danger, then how about I break two fingers?" Leone asked before pinning Lubbock beneath her.

"You never learn do you? This pervert is Lubbock." Leone said, calling Tatsumi out from his hiding spot.

Tatsumi didn't even get a chance to say much to Lubbock as Leone tossed him into the bathing pool before they continued their tour. He was surprised by how long it was taking to meet everyone and tour the base as the sun was already setting. They were now trekking along the river that ran close to the hideout.

"And the last person to meet is Akame." Leone said as they were walking.

"I've already had enough." Tatsumi said.

"You should look forward to getting to know her. She's the one who nearly killed you after all. Surviving against Akame is a feat that only few people can boast about. In fact, I think you could count the number of people who have survived against her on one hand." Leone said, leading him to a burning fire that had a bird roasting over it where Akame was eating.

"Is she eating an evil bird? She managed to kill it on her own?" Tatsumi asked in shock as he realized what was cooking over the fire.

"Despite how Akame looks, she grew up in the wild." Leone explained.

"Leone, you should eat too." Akame said, tossing Leone a piece from the evil bird.

"Thanks." Leone said, digging into the offered food.

"You should eat some too since you decided to join us." Akame said, tossing Tatsumi a piece as well.

"You seem to be going all out tonight Akame." Leone pointed out.

"The boss has come back." Akame informed.

"Which boss?" Leone asked.

"Najenda. It should be obvious since I'm still here alone." Akame answered.

"Boss!" Leone greeted when she walked around the fire and saw the silver haired woman sitting there.

"Yo!" Najenda greeted.

"Welcome back! Did you bring any presents?" Leone asked excitedly.

"Leone, I heard that you exceeded the time limit on the last job." Najenda stated.

"Crap!" Leone muttered before trying to make a run for it only to be grabbed and reeled back by Najenda's mechanical arm.

"It isn't good to enjoy fighting your enemies too much. You should fix that habit." Najenda advised.

"I get it, please have mercy!" Leone pleaded.

"Anyway, who is this young man?" Najenda asked, finally noticing Tatsumi.

"Boss, this is Tatsumi. His talent is notable, and he has agreed to join us." Leone answered.

"He is promising?" Najenda asked.

"He is." Leone responded.

"Akame, please gather everyone. I want your report and more details about Tatsumi." Najenda ordered as she got up from her seat and put on her coat before walking into the base.

"I see... so that is the situation." Najenda muttered after she heard the report of the events that had led to Tatsumi ending up with them.

"Tatsumi, I'm giving you a choice. Would you like to join Night Raid?" Najenda asked.

"If I don't join then you will have me and Sayo killed right?" Tatsumi responded.

"That won't be the case. While I can't let you leave, I will simply have you and your friend, when she wakes up, working at the hideout. Both of you won't be killed for declining." Najenda answered.

"I was supposed to go to the imperial capital and make a name for myself so that I could save my village. But the capital was..." Tatsumi muttered.

"Tatsumi, the country is impoverished and suffers because the capital itself is in bad shape. Don't you want to attack that problem at the root? As a man?" Bulat asked.

"Bulat was originally a skilled imperial soldier, but he became one of us once he learned the truth about the capital." Najenda explained.

"Our job is to eliminate the evil in the capital. It's far better than working for the debased." Bulat stated.

"But just killing bad guys won't change the world will it? At this rate, other places like my village won't ever be saved." Tatsumi questioned.

"I see. Then you fit even more perfectly with Night Raid. Far to the south of the capital is a camp of the revolutionary army, a force that plans to go against the current empire." Najenda said, beginning to explain Night Raid's purpose.

"Revolutionary army?" Tatsumi asked, having never heard about it.

"The revolutionary army started small but has grown into a very large organization it's purpose is to restore the rightful emperor to his place as leader of this country. Night Raid was founded in order to carry out covert operations such as assassination and gathering information. Right now, we are merely eliminating the capital's ticks but once we mobilize, our aim is to kill the prime minister, the source of all the corruption. That will be the time when the country will be able to change." Najenda answered.

"The rightful emperor?" Tatsumi asked, wondering if he had misheard them.

"The current emperor is the youngest member of the imperial family. The prime minister had his parents killed so that he would be able to manipulate the emperor as he pleased. However, the older brother survived and is the one who founded the revolutionary army and Night Raid to restore himself to the throne." Najenda explained.

"How do you know that putting him on the throne will change things? He could continue things the way they are now." Tatsumi questioned.

"A fair point. I can only offer two reasons to support it as of now. Firstly, he was groomed to lead the country as he was the heir from a young age while his brother was not. Secondly, all of us here can vouch for the type of person that he is." Najenda answered, the rest of Night Raid nodding in agreement with to support her.

"So, the killing you do now, is basically finding the bad guys and taking out the trash. In other words, you're assassins of justice!" Tatsumi stated, getting the rest to laugh at him.

"Tatsumi, no matter how you look at it, we've all committed murder." Leone said.

"There is no justice in something like that." Sheele added.

"Everyone here could die at any moment, as retribution for our actions." Bulat finished.

"How naïve. Even in a hundred years he wouldn't be ready to join us." Mine remarked.

"Each of us has a reason to fight. But we are all prepared. Do you have the same resolve?" Najenda asked.

"I will be compensated won't I?" Tatsumi asked.

"You will. I'm sure if you work hard you will be able to save your village." Najenda replied.

"Then I'll do it. I'll join Night Raid!" Tatsumi stated.

"You know, you might not be able to return to your village." Mine pointed out.

"That's fine. As long as everyone in the village can live happily." Tatsumi countered.

"Then it is settled. Welcome to the life of carnage, Tatsumi." Najenda declared.

"Doesn't he need final approval from the big boss though?" Akame asked.

"Do you have anything against him joining us Akame?" Najenda responded.

"Not as of now." Akame answered.

"Then I'm certain it shall be fine. He did say that Night Raid is mine to run as I see fit. This meeting is now adjourned. Akame, you will oversee Tatsumi's training. If he becomes a burden, you're free to kill him." Najenda said.

"Okay, got it." Akame replied.

"Work hard so you don't die." Leone advised Tatsumi who was thinking about how he would survive being partnered with Akame.

* * *

**Welp here is another new story to mark another sudden return to fanfiction. Sometimes I hate how I just get all these little ideas that keep calling out to me to be written. This is a short chapter that set's the scene. This is an Akame Ga Kill Fanfic that might will likely turn into a crossover. It's a fic featuring an OC based on characteristics from other anime. In this case the OC is the older brother of the current emperor who Honest tried to have killed. The full backstory will be explained in a later chapter if this story does get developed further. Decided to keep Sayo alive in this one as I was inspired by LanceSennin's Akame Ga Kill fic. Pairings are as such:**

**OC x Akame x Esdeath (Considering adding Sheele if I decide to keep her alive)**

**Tatsumi x Sayo**

**Lubbock x Najenda**

**So please review if you guys think this idea is something that you would like to see developed into a full story and hopefully I get the steam to finish this one! **

**The OC will be modelled after Cross Marian from Man and I'm debating between giving him a teigu that's similar to judgement or one that's similar to Enki from Fate/Proto. Also thinking of giving the Teigu special attacks based on Heavenly body magic from Fairy Tail. **

**Also leave a review if you would like to see Bulat kept alive and have Tatsumi receive another Teigu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of this story, and our first introduction to the OC.**

"What's going on?" Tatsumi asked as he was dragged back to the meeting room by Leone.

"Sorry about the rush. Lubbock's detected some intruders in our base." Leone answered as they entered the room and saw everyone else already there.

"Good you're here. How many intruders are there?" Najenda asked Lubbock.

"According to how my barrier reacted there should be eight of them. They've all infiltrated the hideout grounds." Lubbock answered.

"They're good. They were able to sniff us out this close. They're probably mercenaries from one of the tribes. Oh well. This is an emergency dispatch, don't let anyone of them leave alive." Najenda stated.

'The air...it suddenly changed.' Tatsumi thought to himself as he felt a chill go down his spine from the now serious expressions on everyone's faces.

"Go!" Najenda ordered, getting all of them to scramble to engage the intruders.

Tatsumi was stood there watching them leave, uncertain of what he should do. He was pulled out of his confusion and shock by Najenda, who smacked him in the head with her mechanical arm.

"What're you standing around for? It's your first battle. Take care of them." Najenda stated, getting Tatsumi to rush out of the base after the others.

* * *

"Mr. Bulat!" Tatsumi shouted, getting Bulat's attention as he caught up to him.

"Oh, Tatsumi! Are you coming with me?" Bulat asked as the two continued running through the forest.

"Yep!" Tatsumi answered.

"Call me big bro or handsome!" Bulat said.

"Okay big bro!" Tatsumi responded.

"That's it! Now I feel great! As thanks, I'll show you something really awesome. Stand back a little." Bulat said, stopping in front of Tatsumi.

"Incursio!" Bulat shouted, crouched on the ground.

A large visage of a humanoid armored creature appeared behind him before he was completely obscured from Tatsumi's vision. When Tatsumi could see him again, Bulat was standing in the same armor that Tatsumi had seen on the night he first met Night Raid. He was also holding a red spear.

"That is so cool!" Tatsumi gushed.

"Right? This is the teigu Incursio." Bulat said.

"Teigu? I don't really get it, but it sure has me revved!" Tatsumi stated.

"I'm glad you get how awesome this thing is! Now then, I'm going to be giving you your very first job. It's very important that you listen to what I say got it?" Bulat asked.

"Right!" Tatsumi responded.

* * *

Akame was standing in a clearing facing off against three of the intruders. She showed no emotion on her face even as the intruders raised their weapons at her. Her own weapon was being held in her hand by her side.

"The fact that she's here means that their hideout shouldn't be that far away. All that searching paid off after all." One of the three intruders said.

"But she sure is a cute little thing. We can have some fun with her even after she's dead. Just don't damage her body too much." Another intruder said.

"Huh?" the third intruder muttered after Akame had disappeared and reappeared behind them, cuts appearing on their necks.

"This is enemy territory. Don't be so lax." Akame advised emotionlessly.

"She was...too fast..." The first intruder muttered before he and another one of them fell to the ground lifelessly.

"Shit! The least I can do is strike back!" The last remaining intruder said, drawing his blade and trying to strike Akame only for his body to freeze up.

"This is...a curse coming from the wound? Poison?" The intruder muttered in agony.

"One slice kill." Akame stated as the last intruder died.

* * *

"He got pretty far. If I'm going to shoot him, I'll have to give away my position." Mine muttered as she stared at an intruder, through her scope, running away from them and was already quite some distance.

"Gotcha!" An intruder shouted as he leapt into the air behind Mine, getting ready to cleave her head off with his blade.

Mine smirked when she heard that declaration but didn't bother reacting to the intruder. The reason became clear as the intruder was cut in half by Sheele using a giant pair of scissors before he got anywhere close enough to do any damage to her.

"Sorry." Sheele apologized for having let a bandit come close to her.

"Thanks, Sheele. That was a nice pinch. I'll be able to reach him just fine with this risk!" Mine declared before pulling the trigger on her weapon.

A large burst of energy erupted from Mine's weapon, burning through the forest towards her target. The intruder that was attempting to escape felt the heat closing on him and turned around. He was barely able to mutter a word in shock before being engulfed by the energy blast and getting disintegrated.

"There, direct hit! I'm at my strongest under pressure!" Mine stated.

* * *

"Oh, that was Mine's pumpkin. Honestly her Teigu is such a pain in the ass." Leone noted when she heard Mine's shot firing.

Leone had taken on animal like features. She had two ears on the top of her head and her arms had turned into large paws. She was seated on the unmoving corpse of the intruder that she had encountered, grinning ferally at it and showing off her fangs.

"For someone like me, becoming a creature that just beats people to death is a lot easier to understand." Leone stated.

* * *

"I thought the tensions in my strings felt light. So, it's a female." Lubbock noted.

Lubbock had entered one of the cave formations that was near their base. He had felt one of his traps get triggered and decided to split off from the others to ensure that the unfortunate intruder was properly dealt with.

"Please. Help me. I'll do anything!" The intruder pleaded.

"I don't think so. I've known guys who have fallen for womanly charms and died." Lubbock said.

Lubbock tightened his strings, slicing through the woman's flesh and killing her. He released his strings and let her lifeless body fall to the ground. He took one last glance to make sure that she was dead before turning around to leave the area.

"What a waste. It's times like this that makes my job stink." Lubbock muttered.

* * *

Tatsumi was hiding between some trees, watching his surroundings with a bored expression on his face. When Bulat had told him that he was going to be given an important task, he was not expecting to be stationed at a single point, hoping for an enemy to come by while everyone else was fighting. He even recalled Bulat saying that this would be the most likely path an enemy would take when trying to flee. To add even more insult to injury, Bulat only expecting him to engage an opponent to stall.

"Just the kind of petty role you would give to the newbie. I doubt an enemy will really come through here..." Tatsumi muttered only to have his words proven wrong when an intruder appeared.

"They stationed someone out here too?!" The intruder exclaimed.

"I'm not letting you pass." Tatsumi declared, drawing his sword.

'I'm going to kill a guy I don't even know. But if I falter, I'm dead' Tatsumi thought to himself as he watched his enemy carefully.

"You may be only a boy but, I'm not about to go easy on you." The intruder stated, drawing his own weapon.

* * *

"I wonder if the new kid is dead." Mine muttered as she and Sheele made their way back to the base.

"I don't think he will have a problem." Sheele said.

"That's odd. You don't usually commend people Sheele." Mine remarked.

"He survived a fight with Akame." Sheele pointed out.

"Well I guess that is true." Mine said.

"Besides, having crossed swords with him, Akame said that he's a ball of potential. With some training, he could become commander material." Sheele stated.

* * *

"How do you like that? These sword skills are what Sayo, Ieyasu and I were trained in!" Tatsumi declared after managing to wound his enemy.

The two had been exchanging blows but neither had been able to land a proper hit before that. Tatsumi was covered in scrapes and bruises from rolling against trees and the ground several times in order to avoid getting hit. He was also panting from the exertion.

"Please, let me live. If I die my village..." the intruder pleaded.

'He's also doing this for his village? But...' Tatsumi thought to himself, freezing up for a moment.

"Hahaha! You're too soft boy! You will die for my tribe!" the intruder declared, recovering and rushing at Tatsumi with the intention of cutting his head off.

Tatsumi was too slow to react and could only watch in shock and horror as the blade approached him. Before the blade touched him however, a bullet flew past Tatsumi and hit the intruder straight in the head. The intruder fell backwards lifelessly, blood pouring from the wound.

"You'll die if you hesitate." A voice said from behind Tatsumi.

Tatsumi turned and saw a green haired man. Part of his face was covered by a white opera mark, leaving only his mouth, nose and one eye exposed. He was dressed in a dark grey shirt with a black coat over top. He was wearing black trousers and black combat boots. On his right leg was a gun holster for the gun that he was currently holding. The gun was silver revolver that was very large, about the same size as someone's forearm. It had ornate gold marking all around it.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi asked.

"I should be the one asking you. Are you a member of Night Raid?" the man asked.

"Hiryu, you're back." Akame said, emerging from the forest and leaping onto the man's back.

"It's nice to see you too Akame. Who is the newbie?" the now named Hiryu asked.

"His name is Tatsumi. He's got a lot of potential." Akame answered, still not moving from her position, instead she rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into him happily.

"I was watching him. He is pretty good. He's got a long way to go though. And most importantly, he's too hesitant." Hiryu stated.

"I will work on that during his training. Najenda has assigned me to look after him. Tatsumi, don't hesitate, the final blow has to be swift." Akame stated, directing the last part at Tatsumi.

"The enemy fled this way didn't they? Leave the rest to me!" Bulat declared as he appeared.

"It's already over. And that was an overly pompous entrance again..." Hiryu muttered.

* * *

"Good work on your first battle Tatsumi." Najenda praised as everyone was seated around a table outside, celebrating their success.

"But Hiryu tells me you hesitated. That is a big concern. You should take time to work on it with Akame." Najenda said.

"Umm...is Hiryu a member of night raid? How come he wasn't around before?" Tatsumi asked, taking a glance at said person who was sitting down with Akame in his lap.

"You could say he is a member of Night Raid. Because after all, he is the one who founded Night Raid. Hiryu, why don't you introduce yourself to our newest member?" Najenda asked.

Hiryu heard her calling and picked Akame up so that he could get up. He set the young woman back down on his seat, patting her head before walking over to where Tatsumi and Najenda were.

"Yo newbie! I'm Hiryu! Nice to meet you. Please do your best in Night Raid. Learn from everyone here and help to make a difference." Hiryu said with a casual wave.

"As I mentioned earlier, Hiryu is the founder of Night Raid. He is also the one who founded the revolutionary army." Najenda said.

"Wait, I remember you mentioned that the revolutionary army was founded by the oldest son of the royal family..." Tatsumi said, remembering what Najenda had told him earlier.

"That's right. Hiryu is also the oldest son of the royal family and the rightful emperor of this country." Najenda said.

"Your highness." Tatsumi said, quickly kneeling before Hiryu.

"Please Tatsumi, we're all comrades here hoping to do some good the only way we know how. None of that royalty crap here." Hiryu said, pulling Tatsumi back to his feet.

"If you don't mind me asking, if you're the rightful heir, why don't you just take back your throne and change this country?" Tatsumi asked.

"The reason is because of prime minister Honest. He is a greedy man but there is no doubt about how conniving he can be. I think it helps if you understand the full backstory of how I ended up starting a revolutionary army to overthrow my own kingdom." Hiryu said, taking a seat and motioning for Tatsumi to do the same.

"I was born 23 years ago as the son of the emperor of the country. Being a son, I was groomed from a young age to take up the duties that would be expected of me as the emperor. Since I was ten, my parents had me learning everything I required to rule. I was asked to draft policies, evaluate policies, understand how to form treaties with other nations and how to interact with others of royal standing." Hiryu began, explaining how he had been raised to be the emperor of the country.

"11 years ago, my parents gave birth to another son. My younger brother. I loved my younger brother dearly and as the heir, shielded him from the horrors and dangers of the court and politics. I did everything in my power to make sure he kept smiling and didn't have to keep looking over his shoulder waiting and watching for that knife to come." Hiru continued.

"When I was 20, tragedy struck. My parents were killed on their way back from a meeting with a foreign nation and I found the title of emperor having to be passed down to me. It was attributed as an unfortunate accident, but I didn't believe that. I kept digging. At that time Honest was a key advisor to the royal family. He was the one that actually defended the idea that it had been an unfortunate accident, since the carriage carrying my parents was found well within the borders of this country." Hiryu said.

"I kept digging for clues and there were many things that didn't make sense as to how my parents died. Why were they taking that path that caused them to tumble down that cliff? How could the carriage wheel have broken off at that moment when checks had to be done before every departure? I tracked each clue and there was one common thing about all the people involved. They all had some degree of interaction with Honest." Hiryu added.

"However, Honest probably got worried that I was onto him and tired to have me eliminated before my formal coronation. Just a few days before I was to be crowned as the new emperor, I was forced to travel to the countryside in order to quell a potential civil war from a suspected gathering of several tribes. Honest goaded me into worrying that it was a trap, so I brought along a skilled group of soldiers at his suggestion along with Najenda." Hiryu continued.

"That had turned out to be a trap. As we were travelling, the soldiers turned against us, catching me and Najenda by surprise. They cut off her arm and stabbed her in her right eye so that she couldn't use her teigu. Najenda managed to push me out of the way of one of the soldiers, taking a grievous hit that was meant for me. Unfortunately, that caused me to drop my teigu as well. I was afraid and worried. One of my best friends was lying nearby, possibly dying from her wounds why I was about to be killed." Hiryu said.

"I tried to rush to my teigu but the soldiers blocked my way, breaking my arm and laughing at me. But then I got angry when they said that they were being paid well by Honest to have me out of the way. For some reason the fear and anger mixed together, reacting with my teigu and allowing me to use its secret technique. I was able to kill all the soldiers but Najenda was still on the ground dying from blood loss and I had a broken arm." Hiryu added.

"Thankfully, Esdeath and Akame managed to find us. Esdeath was able to use her teigu to keep Najenda in stasis so that we could all get to safety. We spent some time getting Najenda patched up. They also informed us that Honest had been convincing my brother that I might have been dead due to some accident or because of meeting with the tribes since I hadn't sent word for some time. We contemplated our next move carefully knowing that Honest was the one behind the death of my parents." Hiryu continued.

"It was decided that I wouldn't return, not wanting Honest to use my little brother as a hostage in the crossfire that could lead to a civil war in the capital. Once we were sure Najenda was safe, Esdeath and Akame returned to the capital, gathering and informing everyone we knew we could fully trust." Hiryu finished, gesturing for Najenda to continue the story.

"When Honest became the prime minister and Hiryu's younger brother was crowned the emperor, we knew that Honest was using him as a puppet. Left with no other choice thanks to Honest's policies that were destroying the empire, Hiryu started gathering people and founded the revolutionary army. But he knew that putting such a force together would take time, time which would come at great cost to the people." Najena said.

"So, he tasked me with creating a special force, Night Raid, that would serve to protect the people and aid the revolution by killing off key targets. In a way we are his own special force. Over the past five years, the revolutionary has grown in strength, with more people being drawn to the hope that it would lead to a better world. But only the higher ups in the revolutionary army and Night Raid members know the truth of our purpose. To everyone else, Hiryu goes by the name Ryu, founder of the revolutionary army and one of its leaders." Najenda finished.

"I trust you realize that this information is not to be shared or there might be consequences?" Hiryu asked.

"Of course. I just didn't think that you taking your rightful place as the emperor involved so much. Why couldn't you just walk in there and claim the throne?" Tatsumi responded.

"The main issue is Honest. He would use my brother as a political hostage and force me to surrender. There are few things that I treasure more in this world than my brother, and honest knows that. Also, I don't know who would support me and who would be against me. Honest has shown that he can somehow win over people, even those that I believed I could somewhat trust. Such is the dangers of politics. You give them a foot and they will take a mile." Hiryu answered.

"We also wouldn't put it past Honest to use the entire capital or even the entire country as a shield. Honest is greedy, but he is crafty and so long as he believes that he is only fighting Night Raid and the revolutionary army, he will keep the attack focused on us. Once we are certain that he has been backed up into a corner and all his cards are out, then we can strike." Najenda added.

"I hope you will use your sword for the sake of the people Tatsumi of Night Raid. You walk the path of darkness so that others may bask in the light. It won't be an easy path to walk." Hiryu stated.

"I will. I want to help make this country a better place. I can't possibly claim to want to make a name for myself and save my village if I ignore anything else that's going on." Tatsumi declared.

"That's good. Go celebrate with the others. Come tomorrow you will be working hard with everyone. Get to know them well!" Najenda stated, shooing Tatsumi away.

"How long will you be back for?" Akame asked, making her presence known by asking and plopping herself on Hiryu's lap.

"I'll be around for a while. The revolutionary army can see to itself for the next few weeks hopefully. I will be making a few trips to the capital to scout out the current situation and evaluate our current plans. Also, Esdeath suspects that she will be sent North soon to quell the northern tribes." Hiryu answered.

"Are you planning to add them into the fold?" Najenda asked.

"I might if I can. At the very least, I want them out of the way as peacefully as possible, so they don't end up causing problems later." Hiryu answered.

"Do you think we can stay out late tonight to watch the stars?" Akame asked.

"Of course. Anything you want Akame." Hiryu responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him, causing her to close her eyes and hum in content.

**Well then there is the first intro to the OC Prince for this story. In this case, I made so that the army and Night Raid have been around for about 3 years just to make the ages make more sense. The logic I'm using for why the OC is smart is that he was groomed to become the emperor. His one downfall was that he was far too trusting and that allowed Honest to stage an attack on him. **

**His Teigu is based off Judgement from Man and its powers will be revealed in due time. Again, please review or send me a PM if you have any inputs about this story! Also thinking whether to kill of Bulat or keep him alive and create another original Teigu to give to Tatsumi. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes the next chapter of this story**

"Dammit. Even though I'm supposed to be an assassin, I've been doing nothing but cooking every day." Tatsumi muttered while peeling a potato.

It had been three days since Tatsumi had agreed to join Night Raid and learnt about Hiryu's story. While he had initially been afraid of training under Akame, he was now starting to get annoyed. Over the past three days, he had done nothing except cook for the other members of Night Raid.

"It can't be helped. I'm in charge of cooking at the base. Since you're shadowing me, it's only natural that you cook too." Akame said, putting some food in her mouth as she continued cooking.

"You're only the cook because it means all the tasting and sampling that you want, aren't you?" Tatsumi asked with a blank stare.

"That's not true. I'm the cook because it's important for to me to know how to cook for Hiryu." Akame answered, continuing to put food in her mouth as she was cooking.

"Akame, you and Hiryu seem really close." Tatsumi noted.

"We're lovers." Akame stated.

"Does that mean that you would become empress if Hiryu retakes the throne?" Tatsumi asked.

"That doesn't matter to me. So long as I'm with Hiryu and able to help him then I'm happy." Akame answered.

"Hey newbie, that's a good look for you." Mine mocked as she, Lubbock, Sheele and Bulat were passing by the kitchen.

"New assignment?" Akame asked.

"Yup. We're going into the capital for an assignment." Bulat answered.

"If you see Hiryu tell him that I'm making his favorite for dinner tonight." Akame said.

"I'll be sure to pass along the message to him." Bulat responded.

"Thank you for watching the place while we're gone." Sheele said to both Tatsumi and Akame.

"The newb and Akame are watching the house! Have fun lopping the tops off cucumbers!" Mine said condescendingly before the group left.

"Okay, let's go take some live of our own." Akame said once the group had left, taking off the apron she was wearing.

"You mean hunt something to cook..." Tatsumi muttered, finding it hard to believe how Akame expressed herself.

* * *

"Hey, we're pretty far from the hideout. Are you sure this is okay?" Tatsumi asked as he and Akame we're trekking through the forest, large carriers strapped to their backs.

"We'll have no problem if we go deeper in the mountains." Akame answered.

'She's not much of a talker. Does she act differently with Hiryu?' Tatsumi thought as they continued trekking, wondering how Akame could seem so different when with Hiryu.

"We're here." Akame stated once they reached a river that was being fed by a waterfall.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Tatsumi remarked.

"We're going to neutralize some river prey." Akame said, taking off her carrier and getting ready to take off her clothes.

"You can't mean to go in there naked can you?" Tatsumi exclaimed as he noticed Akame taking off her top.

"Of course not. I'm going in clothing that is easy to move water in. Were you expecting something different? The only one that gets to see me without clothing is Hiryu. I should warn the others that you're nothing but a pervert like Lubbock." Akame said, taking off her clothes and revealing a white two-piece swimsuit underneath.

"I'll be going after elegant tuna. There's a lesson in this." Akame stated before diving into the water.

"Aren't those rare monster fish that are extremely cautious?" Tatsumi muttered, wondering how she was expecting to catch anything.

'What the hell? Is she fishing with dynamite or something?' Tatsumi thought in shock moments later when he saw several large fish being tossed out of the water and into Akame's carrier.

"You dive to the bottom of the river and make your presence completely unknown. Then attack the moment your prey swims by. It's important to make a quick call. Think you can do it?" Akame asked when she came up for a breath.

"Bring it on!" Tatsumi responded, taking off his shirt and diving into the water.

* * *

"So, in the end Tatsumi managed to catch two fish. Not that bad for your first try." Najenda remarked, taking a bite from the meal that had been prepared from what Tatsumi and Akame had caught.

"Is it true that you ripped off your shirt and said, "Bring it on!"?" Leone teased.

"Well at least we know he won't back down from a challenge. And the meal is delicious as always Akame. Thanks for making my favorite." Hiryu remarked, taking a bite from his own plate and enjoying the flavor.

"I know you will be leaving soon so I wanted to make this meal special. Also, Tatsumi is still green." Akame stated, staring at the head of a fish that she was holding in her hands.

"Leone, tell me what you've found out about our newest assignment." Najenda said.

"The target is Ogre from the capital's garrison and an oil dealer named Gamal. According to the client, Ogre's been accepting large bribes from Gamal. Every time Gamal commits a crime, Ogre covers it up by putting the blame on someone else. The client's fiancé was framed and killed in one such incident. He overheard them talking in private while in jail and managed to get a letter out to her before his execution." Leone said.

"This is what she is paying us for the job." Leone added, putting a large sack of money on the table.

"She sure saved up a lot." Tatsumi remarked.

"I could smell a venereal disease on her. She probably made all that money by selling her body." Leone stated.

"Have you confirmed her claims?" Hiryu asked.

"They are guilty. I overheard them from an attic room over his oil shop." Leone answered.

"Okay them. Night Raid will accept this job in accordance with our standing orders to eliminate those who bring suffering upon others for their own gain. Let's exact divine punishment on them." Najenda stated.

"It'll be easy to take down Gamal but, Ogre will be a formidable adversary. He's nicknamed the demon for his skills with a sword which are feared by criminals. He normally goes out with the rest of his squad. Outside of that he spends his time at the guardhouse. Bribes with Gamal take place in his private quarters. On his days off, he's never too far away from the garrison and drinks on the main street near the palace." Leone informed.

"Our only chance will be to get him on our days off then." Tatsumi noted.

"That won't be easy. Security is tight near the palace. Akame can't take Ogre because her face is well recognized. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be around for so I can't take him either." Hiryu pointed out.

"Can't we wait till Mine and the others get back?" Akame suggested.

"But how will we know when they'll be done with their job?" Tatsumi countered.

"In this case, we need to carry out the job with what we have!" Tatsumi stated, standing up and slamming his hand against the table.

"So, you're saying you'll take down Ogre?" Najenda asked.

"You'd better be prepared to take responsibility for your words." Leone warned.

"The way you are now, you can't do it." Akame warned.

"While we're sitting here discussing this, there might be more people being falsely accused. I can't let that happen. I don't want anyone else to have to suffer from their loved ones being taken away from them so meaninglessly." Tatsumi stated.

"That determination, put it in your blade and your actions Tatsumi, I'm sure you'll go far." Hiryu advised, impressed by Tatsumi's resolve.

"Very well then. It's settled. Tatsumi, your task is to eliminate Ogre. Leone and Akame will take care of the oil dealer." Najenda ordered.

"How do you like that Akame? When I make up my mind, nothing will change it!" Tatsumi boasted.

"If you're still as cocky as you are now, you'll die. Carry out the mission successfully and complete your report, then you might be worthy of some praise." Akame retorted cooly, getting Tatsumi to become dejected while Hiryu and Leone were laughing at him.

* * *

"If you go straight along here, you'll reach the main street." Leone explained, pointing down a path.

It had been two days since Tatsumi had gotten Najenda to agree to carrying out the hit on Ogre and Gamal without waiting for Mine and the others to return. Hiryu had left the next day after that meal and hadn't returned to the base since. Today was supposed to be Ogre's day off and thus the plan to assassinate both targets were now in motion. Akame, Leone and Tatsumi had come to the capital to carry out their mission. Akame had quickly hidden herself away to avoid drawing attention while Leone pointed Tatsumi in the correct direction.

"Got it!" Tatsumi responded.

"It might seem that Akame thinks that you're worthless and is a very harsh person, but I think you would understand if you knew her story, at least some of it. When she was just a kid, she was sold along with her little sister. She was forced into a training organization for assassins where she learned how to kill and survived under the most severe conditions. She was nothing more than a weapon to be pointed at the enemy, until she met Hiryu. I don't know what else happened, but I know they became close. When Hiryu ran away, Akame deserted and followed him. Almost all the comrades she's grown up with died along the way." Leone informed him.

"You're saying that in the eyes of a professional killer, a newb like me still has a lot to learn right?" Tatsumi asked, wondering if that had been the purpose of Leone sharing Akame's past.

"If you're successful today, you'll understand too. Happy killing." Leone stated, giving him a thumbs up.

"All right! Mark my words, I'm going to be victorious!" Tatsumi declared, unaware that he was being watched by two people from an alleyway.

"He's got spirit, I'll give him that." Hiryu remarked watching Tatsumi while sitting on a crate.

"You didn't come back for the last two days. I thought you had left already." Akame remarked from her position next to him, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"I was supposed to leave a yesterday actually, but Esdeath got delayed. She'll be leaving tomorrow instead." Hiryu answered.

"Will you be looking after Tatsumi?" Akame asked.

"I will. But I won't step in unless he's about to die. The kid is naïve, but if he's as strong as you tell me, then he has nothing to worry about. There's somethings you can't teach outside of a life and death situation." Hiryu remarked.

"Will you be back for a post mission meal?" Akame asked, Hiryu getting up and getting ready to tail Tatsumi.

"Since I know Esdeath is leaving tomorrow, I will be definitely come. I wouldn't miss a chance to have some of your wonderful meat Akame." Hiryu stated, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You pervert!" Akame said, blushing at what he was implying.

"Only for the two women I love. I'll see you later Akame." Hiryu said giving Akame a kiss before his shape distorted for a moment and he was replaced by a regular civilian, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

"I feel much better now that I've gone to the bathroom. I think I'll have her get me off one more time." A toad like man remarked as he walked down the hallway of an extravagant looking building.

"Sure thing. I'll get you off this mortal plane Gamal" Leone stated before her arms emerged from the shadows and wrapped around Gamal's throat.

The toad like man was finding it difficult to breathe, black spots appearing in his vision as he was chocking to death. When he started trying to struggle, Akame appeared in front of him and stabbed him in the chest. Akame calmly yanked Murasame out of Gamal's body, watching impassively as Leone allowed the man's lifeless body to fall to the ground.

"He should be happy. He got two beautiful babes at once." Leone remarked.

"All that's left now is for Tatsumi to handle Ogre." Akame stated.

"I wonder how Tatsumi is doing with that?" Leone wondered aloud.

* * *

"Nothing beats a drink after a good long interrogation." An imperial guard who only had one visible eye remarked as he walked through the town.

"Master ogre! A job well done sir." One of the merchants he was passing said to him.

"Thank you for your help the other day." Another merchant said.

"Sure thing. If you're ever in trouble, just come to me about it." Ogre said while waving at them before continuing his walk.

'I'm the king of this town. I'm the highest authority. I can do whatever I want.' Ogre thought to himself.

"Excuse me Master Ogre. There's something I wish to speak to you about." Tatsumi said to Ogre, his face hidden by his hood so only Ogre could see him while appearing as meek as possible.

"What is it? Out with it." Ogre demanded.

"I'd prefer we weren't in such a public place. Could we speak in a back alley?" Tatsumi asked. Ogre nodded and the two walked into a back alley, where no one else was around.

'I don't sense anybody else around.' Ogre thought to himself.

"Well? Is this good enough?" Ogre asked.

"I beg of you! Please let me into the capital garrison!" Tatsumi pleaded, getting on his hands and knees to beg.

"I have to make money to send to the countryside." Tatsumi added, tears streaming down his face.

"I thought it might be about that." Ogre muttered, scratched the back of his head.

"Just go through the regular procedure." Ogre told him, turning away from Tatsumi.

"But in these hard times, there's too much competition." Tatsumi remarked, slowly drawing his sword.

"Tough luck. That just shows that you're inadequate." Ogre stated, his hand gripping his sword tighter as he felt tense.

Before Ogre could respond, Tatsumi surged towards him. He drew his sword in one smooth movement, slashing Ogre across the chest.

'He's fast! He has a decisiveness that knows no fear. I can't believe somebody would revolt against me.' Ogre thought as he fell to the ground.

"I did it. I'd better hurry back and report" Tatsumi said to himself.

Tatsumi was so confident that his attack had been enough to kill Ogre that he had let his guard down momentarily. He was only barely able to react when Ogre had gotten back up and attempted to attack him. Tatsumi was forced back by the power behind Ogre's attack.

"Me, the great Ogre, killed by some shitty brat like you? I don't care how much the weak moan and groan. The strong make the rules here. I deliver the sentences! Nobody sentences me!" Ogre declared angrily.

"That's not for you to say!" Tatsumi countered, leaping into the air and clashing swords with Ogre.

"You're from Night Raid aren't you?" Ogre asked, forcing Tatsumi to his knees using his greater strength.

"So, who gave you the job? I've got some ideas, but its most probably the fiancée of that I killed right?" Ogre questioned. Tatsumi's reaction was enough to tell him that he had guessed correctly.

"I knew I should have killed that bitch when I had the chance. Then again, it's not too late yet. First, I'll find her and charge her parents and siblings as felons. Then I'll execute them all right in front of her. After I kill you!" Ogre declared.

Tatsumi became infuriated by this declaration. Before Ogre could even react, Tatsumi had slashed off Ogre's arms, spinning gracefully in the air over Ogre, looking like an angel of death descended from the heavens.

'They're all the same. Flaunting their authority all over the place. Abusing it in the most appalling ways. Scumbags like you, I'll cut to pieces!' Tatsumi thought to himself, cutting Ogre multiple times as he descended on the larger man.

"Good job Tatsumi. That's your first official mission with Night Raid completed successfully. How does it feel?" a voice from the alley stated, causing Tatsumi to jump in fright.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am? What did you see?" Tatsumi questioned, noticing the man standing near him.

"Your face is priceless." Hiryu remarked, the man's form distorting to reveal his real appearance.

"Hiryu? You're still around?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yup! Now come on, let's get back to base and celebrate your first successful mission!" Hiryu answered, dragging Tatsumi with him back towards their base.

* * *

"Good job disposing of that powerful opponent. Very impressive!" Najenda praised as they all sat around the table enjoying a meal.

"How was that Akame? I'm done with my report and completed my mission. I even pulled it off without so much as a scratch." Tatsumi boasted to Akame who was feeding Hiryu some meat.

"I'm glad you managed to complete your job successfully. The death rate is high for one's first assassination, you overcame it very well. While I am happy that you came back unscathed, please do not hesitate to report your injuries when you return from a mission in the future. I've seen too many of my comrades die from not reporting their injuries." Akame said, pausing from feeding Hiryu for a moment to say that while giving Tatsumi a smile.

"Akame's so though on you because she doesn't want you to die. Cooking is a way for people to communicate. A difficult hunt teaches you skills that can be used for assassinations. Have you realized how valuable those days were for you?" Najenda asked.

"I'm sorry Akame. I was wrong about you." Tatsumi said.

"It's okay. From now on, please come home safely and work hard, so that we can build a bright future for everyone." Akame said.

"Okay, next you should follow Mine." Najenda stated.

"It's one problem after another for you." Leone said with a sly smirk.

"Aww man, just when I have to leave..." Hiryu muttered with fake tears streaming down his eyes.

"It's okay Hiryu. I will make sure to tell you everything that happens when you return." Akame stated, comforting Hiryu by pulling his head into her chest and running her hand through his hair.

"Thanks, Akame. You're the best girl a man can ask for!" Hiryu praised.

* * *

"The capital that I was once admired... it looks so glum." Tatsumi remarked quietly as he walked around together Mine.

"That's because everyone is suffering. The minister has everyone afraid of him and he also extorts all that they have, making life almost impossible." Mine informed.

"Is it okay for us to be walking in broad daylight like this?" Tatsumi asked.

"There are only three people that would be recognizable." Mine said, pointing to three wanted posters on the wall.

"That's Akame and Sheele but who is that guy in the middle?" Tatsumi asked, studying the three wanted posters.

"That's Bulat. He changed his image after he joined Night Raid." Mine answered.

"How could he change that much?" Tatsumi questioned, not believing his eyes as the poster did not resemble him at all.

"Since we can walk around just fine, we have a job to do here." Mine said.

"Sounds good to me. That's why you brought me isn't it?" Tatsumi asked.

"Okay! Let's start our municipal census!" Mine declared.

"I don't really get it, but okay!" Tatsumi said, raising his hand into the air just like Mine.

* * *

"Phew, I sure bought a lot. Pink clothes really are the best in the spring." Mine noted, enjoying a sip of her tea.

The pair had gone around the capital. Mine had gone on a shopping spree, buying items from several shops that she liked. Tatsumi had been forced to become her pack mule, carrying all the things she purchased. After all that shopping, that had settled down at a café, enjoying some drinks and snacks.

"Okay, mission complete." Mine declared happily.

"Mission complete? What kind of mission was that? All we did was go shopping!" Tatsumi questioned angrily, only to get slapped by Mine.

"Getting the chance to make use of an underling is something that I should enjoy while I have it. But more than that, were you not paying attention to your surroundings?" Mine retorted.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked.

"By shopping, we could talk to the merchants and workers to get the latest news on what has been happening in the capital. It also allows us to blend in better. It isn't odd to have a conversation with a customer after all." Mine answered.

"I get it now. But enjoy it while you can. I'm only your underling temporarily." Tatsumi warned.

"What's goin on now?" Tatsumi asked when there was a commotion building near the café.

"It's a public execution of people who have defied the empire. It's pretty commonplace in the capital." Mine explained as they joined the crowd and saw the bodies that were crucified for all to see.

"How cruel..." Tatsumi muttered.

"This is all because of the prime minister. He's using the emperor as a puppet to run the country as he sees fit. He makes sure that any person who might even have a change of opposing him is disposed of and made an example." Mine informed.

"I will never be like that. I swear to survive. To see the day that Hiryu gets restored to the throne and the prime minister gets what's coming to him." Mine swore softly while Tatsumi wondered just how horrible a person the minister was.

* * *

"Domestic administrator Shoui. You have criticized my policies and are charged with delaying government duties. Therefore, you are sentenced to dismemberment by rampaging bulls." A young green haired boy sitting on a throne, the current emperor, declared.

"That should do right minster?" the emperor asked to a rotund man standing behind him.

"Heh heh heh. Impressive. You are a wise ruler indeed, your majesty." The man who was prime minister Honest said while taking a bite out of some food he was holding.

"Meat again? You're always eating." the emperor remarked.

"Got to take advantage of it while it's fresh." Honest said.

"You're being fooled by the minister, your majesty! Please lend an ear to the voices of your people! Your brother would not rule like this!" Shoui warned and pleaded.

"Is that true?" the emperor asked.

"He's obviously lost his mind." Honest answered.

"That's true. You've never said anything wrong before." the emperor stated, Shoui's face going aghast at how the emperor was so quick to believe Honest's words.

"Esteemed Shoui, what a sad goodbye." Honest remarked as Shoui was detained by two guards.

"Your majesty, if you keep this up, the empire's 1000-year history will go down the drain! Everything your parents and older brother worked hard for will be wasted!" Shoui warned.

"Shoui, please leave the beautiful wife you'll be widowing to me. I'll take good care of her in every possible way." Honest said with glee.

Shoui could only scream in horror as he was dragged away by the guards. As he was dragged out, he begged and prayed for someone to take down Honest.

* * *

The entire team from Night Raid, minus Najenda and Hiryu, was running through the forest towards their latest target. When Tatsumi and Mine had returned, Najenda had briefed them on a new mission, one that required everyone to participate in. Their target was a distant relative of the prime minister, a man named Iokal. Iokal was using the minister's name to kidnap and beat young women to death. Their targets included Iokal's five guards who got the leftovers.

"So that's the estate Iokal lives in. Security looks really tight." Tatsumi remarked, watching the area with a telescope.

"I can reach pretty easily from this distance. I'll blow his head off the moment he leaves his room." Mine stated.

"And my job is to guard you after you fire the shot. Leave it to me." Tatsumi said.

"I'm not really counting on it." Mine teased, her eyes hardening as she focused and waited for her chance to strike.

'Wow, she's so focused. I can feel her resolution even from here.' Tatsumi thought to himself.

"He's out." Mine stated, getting Tatsumi to focus back on the task.

"I see him. But there are a ton of non-targets with him. How are you supposed to shoot him?" Tatsumi asked.

"They don't matter." Mine stated.

"Don't tell me that you'd kill even innocent people?" Tatsumi questioned.

Mine didn't answer. She pulled the trigger on her Teigu, firing a precise laser that travelled towards her target. The laser travelled quickly, moving between all the targets that surrounded Iokal before striking him thought he head, killing him instantly. Iokal could barely react, only managing to look up to see the shot before he had been hit.

"I'm a genius at shooting." Mine stated proudly as Tatsumi was shocked that she had managed to make such a shot.

* * *

"No matter what, find the assassin! If he gets away, the minister will kill us!" One of Iokal's guards ordered, getting all of them to rush into the forest in the direction of Mine's shot.

"He couldn't have gotten far." One of the guards stated.

"There you are. It's time for you to get wrecked." Leone said with a feral smirk, causing the guards to stop.

Standing before the guards were the rest of the members of Night Raid, all of them armed and ready to engage their enemies. It didn't take long for the four guards that had been intercepted to be dealt with, their corpses lying on the ground in various states ranging from cut in half to having their skulls caved in.

"I feel so refreshed." Leone stated happily.

"They were stronger than regular guards." Sheele remarked.

"But it's strange. There were supposed to be five guards." Akama pointed out.

"I didn't get to kill a single one of them." Lubbock whined.

"That's because there weren't enough." Leone responded while Akame kept wondering why they were missing a target, beginning to fear for their other two members.

* * *

"Ugh. This route is so hard to walk." Mine complained as she grabbed a branch to use as a handhold to help her traverse through the forest.

"Do you think all our pursuers are dead?" Tatsumi asked.

"I think so. Even though they were trained at the temple of the imperial fist, if they ran into the others I doubt they would be able to survive for long." Mine answered.

"The number one Kung Fu temple in the empire? I guess when you're related to the minister your guards are pretty badass." Tatsumi remarked.

"He could do whatever he wanted thanks to his blood ties. That's what pisses me off the most." Mine said., making Tatsumi wonder why she said that.

"I come from near the western border of the nation. I'm half tribal. In town, I was completely ostracized. Nobody would accept me. It was a wretched childhood. But the revolutionary army is allied with the tribes to the West. Once everything settles down, I'm sure Hiryu will make proper diplomatic relations with them. More people will be of mixed blood, so there won't be any more children who would have to suffer like I did. I want to see a place where people can live without being afraid of discrimination." Mine informed when she noticed Tatsumi's look of confusion at her earlier statement.

"Of course, once everything is over, I'll be praised for distinguished service and get a ton of compensation money so I can live like a celebrity." Mine added, getting Tatsumi to nearly trip over a branch at her words.

"Well we're almost to the rendezvous spot." Tatsumi pointed out as the reached a clearing.

"I guess it's mission accomplished." Mine stated.

"It's not all done until the report." Tatsumi said.

"You stole those words from Akame." Mine retorted with a smirk, not noticing someone leap out behind her.

"Watch out!" Tatsumi shouted, shoving her out of the way only to get punched in the side and sent tumbling across the ground some distance away.

"You! I shouldn't be surprised for the one who was the assistant instructor ten years ago. That was pretty impressive." Mine remarked as she quickly glanced at Tatsumi, who was dazed but otherwise fine.

"You've fallen quite far in status." Mine stated, firing several shots from her Teigu, all of which were avoided by her opponent, much to her shock.

"That's because I got expelled for bad behavior! I'm going to hand you over to the minister alive. Brace yourself!" her opponent stated, however before he could strike Mine, he was tackled by Tatsumi.

"Now Mine! Shoot him!" Tatsumi shouted continuing to hold on to their opponent and restricting his movement.

"Tatsumi, you would sacrifice yourself like this?" Mine questioned.

"You're a genius shot remember? I trust you. Now hurry up and shoot him!" Tatsumi shouted, struggling to continue restraining their opponent.

"For being a rookie, you're not half bad." Mine remarked before letting loose a shot that tore a hole through their opponent's chest, his body falling lifelessly to the ground after Tatsumi let go of him.

"You've got some real guts. Guess I've got no choice but to accept you." Mine said, only yo get flicked in the head by Tatsumi.

"Look what you did to my head!" Tatsumi shouted, pointing to the top of his head where his hair had been singed off by Mine's shot.

"Just when I was finally going to accept you! You should be happy that I made that shot!" Mine stated.

"Shut up! You're not a genius! You're barely a prodigy!" Tatsumi countered.

"What? I am a genius!" Mine defended.

"Yeah, well a genius wouldn't go calling herself a genius!" Tatsumi responded.

"We ran here to help them, but it seems like they're just fine." Leone remarked as she and Akame watched the two argue.

* * *

"We must find the culprits that killed Master Ogre!" One capital guard told another as they were searching the capital for clues on Ogre's death.

"Just like me, they're assassins who use Teigus. How delightful. It seems like they're creating quite a stir." A man remarked when he saw Akame's wanted poster.

"Hey, you there! You look suspicious! Don't move!" A capital guard warned, pointing a gun at the man while his partner held a sword.

"Either way, the capital seems incredibly easy to navigate. There's just no shortage of people I can kill. How delightful." The man remarked, walking past the guards who couldn't react as their heads fell from their shoulders.

* * *

"I can't help but feel like the northern tribes will refuse your offer." Esdeath remarked as she lay down on her bedroll in her tent, her head resting comfortably on Hiryu's chest.

"Well if they won't join us then we have no choice but to make sure they can't do anything for the foreseeable future. Much as I hate to commit such genocide, I don't want them taking advantage of the chaos that will come." Hiryu stated.

The two were currently cuddled together inside Esdeath's tent. Her troops had set-up camp for the night. It had been a few days since they had set-off for the stronghold of the Northern tribes. It would only take them another two days before they would arrive at their target. Hiryu had been trailing from a safe distance, joining Esdeath at night once she had everything settled and ensured that no one would disturb them. The pair had just finished discussing how they would handle the Northern tribes, giving them the offer to surrender and join the revolutionary army.

"That is true. The minister is starting to become afraid of Night Raid. I have no doubt that soon he will task me with going after Najenda and her team." Esdeath said, almost purring in content as she felt Hiryu comb his hands through her hair.

"Good, things are going as predicted. Once the minister acknowledges Night Raid as a threat that you need to handle, you'll be able to ask for Teigu wielders to counter Night Raid." Hiryu added.

"And with that, the next phase of the plan can finally begin. But enough talking. I think we should make ourselves busy doing something else." Esdeath stated, moving up to lick and nip at Hiryu's neck while his hand moved down to grab her pert rear.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. s**


End file.
